


Lockdown

by skywalkerdriver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, America, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, COVID 19, Cunnilingus, Exams, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Good Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Oral Sex, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Self Isolation, Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Students, Studying, Television Watching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virus, current situation, i felt the need to write about it, the world is falling apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerdriver/pseuds/skywalkerdriver
Summary: College students Ben and Rey are studying together for upcoming exams when Rey's dorm is put in isolation due to the recent global virus pandemic. With only a single bed between them for the night, will Ben tell her how he's been feeling recently?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 138





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Self isolation has gotten to me already and once this idea was in my head, I needed to get it out. Just a little cute fluff/angst (that might get a bit juicer in the next chapter) to get us through this horrible time we're all experiencing! Enjoy! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome. 
> 
> Twitter - @skywalkerdriver

Ben knocked again, a little louder than the first time. Clearly she hadn’t heard him over the music playing loudly in her room. However this time round, the sounds of Say So by Doja Cat stopped abruptly and he heard footsteps coming towards the closed door. It opened and revealed her, beautiful as ever with her cheeks blushing a pale shade of pink and strands of her chestnut hair, which was loosely thrown into her signature three buns, framing her face.

“Hey!” Rey said, beaming up at him. He shifted his backpack that sat on his shoulder and smiled back.

“Hey.” She took a step back, welcoming him into her dorm room.

He walked in, noticing it was a little messier than it normally was when he came over to study. She’d thrown some clothes onto the chair that was tucked in the corner opposite the door and there was a noticeable stack of Red Bull cans next to the bin under her desk. Her bed was partially made, although the cushions that usually littered it were already on the floor ready for them to sit on. Ben slipped his bag from his shoulder and removed his laptop and textbook as Rey dropped herself haphazardly onto a cushion. He crouched down and took off his trainers, before sitting next to her. He’d grown to quite liking their weekly study sessions. Since she’d told their tutor that she was struggling with understanding multiple parts of their course, he’d been assigned to help her. At first he hated it. Ben wasn’t the type of guy who got on with many people, nor did he actually want to spend time with anyone outside of school hours, but his growing friendship with Rey was something he was enjoying. Spending time with her was something he’d begun to look forward to every week. Their situation had only existed for 2 months and they only had 3 weeks until their exams were due to start. It’d be a lie if Ben said he wasn’t going to miss Rey and her quirky personality, beautiful smile and infectious laughter once they’d completed their exams, although he definitely hoped that by the time it came to that, they’d be closer.

“So I was thinking we should just carry on from last week?” Rey asked, pulling Ben from his reverie. He nodded, opening his laptop and reaching for his textbook. He thumbed through the pages to find the last page they read last week, before Rey’s eyelids had fully closed and he’d had to drag himself out of her room and away from the lovely girl he’d covered with a blanket. She had text him the following day apologising but thanking him for the blanket. He had smiled because she appreciated his small gesture. He smiled again as he replayed the memory but seeing Rey now opening her notebook, dragged him back to reality and he cleared his throat.

“Okay so, with this one”, he said, pointing his long index finger to the equation in the centre of the page, “you just have to-“

“ATTENTION PLEASE”, interrupted the booming voice from the dormitory tannoy system outside Rey’s room. “UNFORTUNATELY IT HAS COME TO OUR ATTENTUON THAT THERE HAS BEEN A POTENTIAL CASE OF THE COVID-19 VIRUS WITHIN THIS DORMITORY. IT IS ESSENTIAL THAT ALL STUDENTS CONFINE THEMSELVES TO THEIR ROOMS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.” Ben and Rey looked at each other quickly. Her eyes were filled with worry instantly. All he wanted to do was hold her. The tannoy continued. “PLEASE BARE WITH US WHILST WE NAVIGATE THIS ISSUE. WE'LL UPDATE YOU ALL AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THANK YOU AND HAVE A GOOD EVENING.” It clicked off and silence fell over the room.

“Oh my God,” Rey started, “Ben, what do we do?!” She looked at him with wide eyes. Ben scanned the room. ‘ _Things could be worse_ ’ he thought to himself. Her room was certainly cosy, lit warmly by fairy lights with the smell of vanilla floating in the air. The old school movie posters on her wall showed Rey’ nerdy side, which Ben loved about her, and you could just see the stars through the gaps in the buildings outside her window. However, it wasn’t really big enough for two regular sized people, let alone her and Ben, and there was only her single bed. That would be fine, he would sleep on the floor, she could have the bed. Unless…

“Ben?!” Rey pleaded, jerking him out of his daydream. He looked back at her again and her eyes were glassy, tears beginning to form along her bottom eyelashes.

“Hey, come on, it’s okay,” Ben said, placing his hand over hers. Electricity shot through him instantly and he wondered if she felt it too. She didn’t pull her hand away but her body language didn’t change either. “It’s only a precaution. It could be nothing.”

“Yeah but it could be something.” She replied, adding emphasis to her last word. She inhaled a shaky breath, closing her eyes and placing her head in her free hand. Ben scooted himself closer to her, slightly sliding off the cushion he’d placed himself on.

“I know,” He couldn’t lie to her, she wasn’t wrong. “And I can’t promise that it’s definitely nothing and it’ll all be okay, but there’s nothing we can do,” He finished with a small shrug. She let a small breath out her nose and chuckled.

“I guess so, it’s just terrifying.” Rey looked up at Ben through her lashes. Before he even registered what was happening his body was moving, wrapping an arm protectively around the shoulders of her small frame, as if with his arm around her, nothing could hurt her. He felt her body stiffen and almost immediately let go and sink into his touch.

“I know, but I’ll be here to look after you, we’ll be okay”. He said, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. He smiled and Ben felt her body completely relax. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you Ben.” She said quietly.

…

Rey shuffled and huffed in her sleep, rolling her head from one side to the other on Ben’s leg. His hand rested behind her back whilst she curled up close to him. They’d decided to give up with studying after the tannoy announcement and instead they watched The Breakfast Club, upon Rey’s request. She’d told him it was her go to movie to watch when she wasn’t feeling good and he couldn’t say no to her. They’d sat for a while with her head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her before clambering onto her bed to watch the film. She’d set her laptop up on the desk across from her bed and they’d sat against the wall, Ben’s feet dangling off the side of the short bed. As the film went on, Rey got lower and lower until she was laying down, curled in a ball against Ben’s left hand side. He hadn’t moved a muscle, not wanting Rey to think his movements meant he wanted her to change her position and move away from him. Ben could feel the heat from her cheek on his leg, like it was burning a hole through his dark jeans. Now she’d rolled her head over, her face was angled towards his body, rather than his feet, putting her face closer to him than he ever expected her to be. The layers of clothing between them did nothing to stop Ben’s mind racing and he begun to feel himself straining against his boxers. Thoughts flooded his mind of all the things he could do too Rey, all the things she could do to him. He willed himself to stop thinking, to just concentrate on the film, when Rey moved again.

“Uhh,” She groaned, rolling her head and pushing herself up on her elbows. “I’m sorry I fell asleep on you.” Her voice was raspy as she spoke facing away from him. Ben decided her voice like that was one of his favourite sounds.

“Again.” He teased. She shot him a look over her shoulder but Ben definitely noticed the smirk that played on her lips. She laughed and turned herself fully to face him. He straightened himself and placed his hands over the slight bulge that was beginning to emerge in his trousers.

“It’s 1am.” Rey muttered and Ben briefly glanced at the clock on her wall. He’d not even realised how long he’d been here. His eyes fell back onto her and she was sat with her eyes down, staring at her hands in her lap. Ben couldn’t help but notice the nervousness emanating from her body. The sound of Simple Mind’s ‘Don’t You Forget About Me’ played through the silence between them, signifying the end of the film. As the credits rolled, Ben shuffled towards the edge of the bed.

“I’ll take the floor,” he offered, “Considering i’m being made to stay.” He breathed out a small chuckle which he heard Rey reciprocate behind him.

“It’s fine, we can…” She paused. “You can… If you want too… I mean-“

“Rey?”

“We can share my bed.” She finally said, quickly. Ben felt his body freeze but his whole world was spinning. He sat silent for God knows how long, until Rey said his name again, concern in her voice.

“Okay.” Ben gulped, looking back at her. He was certain as he said it, a smile snuck onto her lips and Ben knew his own lips mirrored hers.


	2. The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who read the first chapter of this story! I've had to up the chapter count as I thought i'd have made it into the more explicit content already but I seem to write too much detail. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! 
> 
> Please let me know any feedback and as always comments and kudos are welcome! 
> 
> Twitter - @skywalkerdriver

Rey had disappeared into her bathroom and Ben still sat on her bed. He wasn’t sure what to do, he had nothing to change into and nothing to do. He pulled out his phone, opening his text conversation with Hux, his best friend and neighbour back in his dormitory. He typed out a quick message to let him know he wouldn’t be back tonight - in case he knocked the following morning - as he was staying at Rey’s. He knew he wouldn’t get a reply, Hux was probably busy snoring loudly, fast asleep in his bed. He locked his phone, placing it on the drawers next to the bed and returning his hands to rest in his lap. He didn’t know how this was going to work. He knew they wouldn’t both fit in her tiny bed but he was definitely willing to give it a go. To be that close to Rey, he’d only ever dreamed of it. The bathroom door clicked open and Rey emerged in a pair of small floral shorts and a white sports bra. Ben felt his eyes rake her whole body, starting from her feet and working her way up her slender legs to her minuscule waist, across her flat but ever so slightly toned stomach, past her breasts tightly pushed into the sports bra, up her neck and lingering on her plush lips, before eventually he locked eyes with her. He couldn’t help his lips when they tugged into a smirk and the blush on Rey’s face grew instantly. She threw the jeans and t-shirt she was holding onto the already clothes covered chair and cleared her throat.

“I’m sorry I don’t have anything to offer you to sleep in.” Ben tore his eyes from her and looked down at himself. When he raised his head again, she was staring at him.

“It’s okay. I’ll just… sleep in this.” He said, gesturing to himself. She nodded and walked to her bed. Ben shuffled towards the bottom end of the bed as she rearranged the cushions before lifting back her blankets. She slipped herself under them but didn’t move to cover herself once she was settled. Instead, Ben felt her eyes boring into the side of his head. She cleared her throat again and he had no reason to not meet her gaze.

“Do you want to turn off the lights?” She asked, nodding her head towards to light switch by the door.

“Sure.”

With that Ben pushed himself off the bed and found himself rushing to the light switch. Why, he had no real reason but he imagined things might not be so awkward if they couldn’t see each other. Suddenly the room went dark. Ben turned and made his way back towards the bed, managing to completely redirect himself and walk into the edge of her desk with a thud.

“Fuck!” Ben hissed, which made Rey laugh from her bed. She unlocked her phone, lighting the room in a dim white light. Ben scanned the room, not understanding how he’d managed to get to where he was, internally cursing for embarrassing himself. He noticed Rey had moved herself against the wall, leaving a gap for him in her bed. He straightened himself and walked the small distance to the bed. Despite how small it was, Rey looked even smaller and he was scared he’d break her if he rolled over in his sleep. The thought came and went as he sat placing his legs onto the bed because Rey had thrown the blankets over him the moment he’d sat down. His eyes widened and he turned to her. Her beautiful face still lit by her phone, casting a small shadow above her on the ceiling. She smiled at him, locked her phone and shuffled into the bed, creating a warmth that Ben felt radiate from her instantly. Ben could feel her breath hot on his wide shoulders, the feeling sending shivers through him. He noticed Rey had already fallen asleep and the realisation of how uncomfortable he was suddenly came to mind, now thinking he couldn’t move without waking her. He shifted slightly, eliciting a groan from Rey, freezing him in his tracks. He had to finish his movement though, he was stuck half way rolling over towards her. He rolled and found himself staring into the darkness towards her sleeping form. Minutes went by and Ben couldn’t bring himself to shut his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness, finally settling on her mouth, slightly open as she breathed contently.

“Ben?” Her whispered voice cut through the darkness. The sound made him jump and his body jolted, knocking their heads together. A gasp came from Rey followed quickly with a small giggle.

“Shit, i’m sorry.” Ben whispered embarrassed, as he brought his hand up from under the blanket to rub his forehead.

“It’s okay.” Replied Rey, as she too brought her hand out of the blanket. But her hand didn’t make it to her head, it rested gently on Ben’s bicep. Bolts of electricity shot through him and his fingers froze as they touched his head. He wondered if Rey felt it too. He didn’t move, his body completely locking up under her touch. “Is…is this okay?”

“Y…yeah.” Ben quickly stammered out. Her hand brushed down his muscles so softly, he wondered if he was dreaming. He placed his hand down in between the two of them, letting his arm go loose. She continued to glide her fingers up and down his bicep, her touch lighter than a feather on his body. Ben’s mind was going at 1000 miles an hour, his head spinning with the feeling of Rey finally touching him.

“I knew these would feel good.” Rey murmured, so quietly that Ben barely caught what she said. Her hand slowed as she traced the lines of his taught muscles. He felt like he might pass out.

“Huh?” Ben almost squeaked out. Rey giggled again, restarting the motions of her hand. Ben moved his hand slowly across the bed, inching it closer to Rey’s tiny body. His movements were so slight and gradual that Ben couldn’t help but get more nervous with each advance. Eventually, he lifted his hand and grazed his large fingers over Rey’s hip. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Rey as he made contact with her body. Confidence rose in Ben and he rested his full palm across her hip bone. A hushed breath escaped Rey’s lips and Ben felt it along the neckline of his t-shirt.

“I…I said… your muscles, they um… they feel good. I thought they would.” Rey mumbled. Ben smiled to himself sheepishly, suddenly thankful for the darkness that surrounded them.

“You’ve thought about them?” He questioned back cheekily, wrapping his hand slightly further around Rey, to the small of her back. He felt her body squirm and his smile widened.

“I can’t say I haven’t.” She played back nervously. He chuckled, pulling her torso towards him gently. Her body glided across the bed as his hand made its way higher up her back until it was touching the bottom of her sports bra. He dragged his middle finger along the edge of the material, bringing out another squirm from the petite girl now inches from his chest. Her hand stiffened on his arm. “Ben…” His name came out of her mouth so silently, but he was drawn to the sound, like it’d been shouted at him at full volume. He hadn’t realised until now how tight his jeans felt around his crotch. He was so uncomfortable and needed to release the tension sooner rather than later.

“Rey.” He replied, as calmly as he could. Her hand begun moving again, ascending past his shoulder and winding around to the nape of his neck. He felt her fingers tangle smoothly into his hair. His breath was heavy as she stretched herself up so her face was inline with his. They were so close now Ben felt like he could taste her already. Before he knew it she was pressing her lips to his and a fire was lighting in Ben that he was unaware even existed until that moment. Ben felt his body tear into flames, heat rising in every part of him. His flat palm across Rey’s back applied just enough pressure to bring her to solidly into his chest and her hand balled in his hair. The kiss went from the most gentle touch to ferocious passion almost instantly and Ben found his lips moving in ways he didn’t know they could. Sure, he’d kissed other girls before but none like this. This was new, this was fun and exciting. And it was with Rey. Her tongue brushed his bottom lip and his mouth parted, his tongue darting out to meet hers. He slipped his other hand under her tiny frame and laid flat on his back. Almost instinctively, Rey hooked her leg over Ben’s stomach as he pulled her onto him. Not once did their lips come apart, the two of them fighting for dominance and deepening the kiss with every chance they could. It was messy and sloppy but Ben couldn’t care less. Eventually he knew they’d have to breathe at some point and just as the thought darted into his head, Rey pulled away. Their lips parted, both of them gasping for air. Ben’s hand were resting on Rey’s bare thighs, hers laying flat on his t-shirt covered chest.

“Fuck…” Ben whispered in between breaths.

“Yeah…” Replied Rey with a giggle. She straightened her back and suddenly Ben became aware of exactly where she was sat. Or more importantly _what_ she was sat on. He felt a blush spread quickly across his face, feeling once again grateful for the lack of light in the room. Rey bent back down, placing her hands either side of Ben’s face and planting a commanding kiss to his lips. Before he could react, her lips were gone again. “I think you enjoyed it though..” She trailed off. As embarrassment flooded him, Ben was certain he felt her sink her hips deeper onto him, grinding slightly on the hard member that lay between them.

She knew what she was doing and oh, she was good.


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, thankyou to everyone reading this! I really appreciate it! This was my first chaptered piece of work and i've really enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy this last chapter! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos welcome. 
> 
> Twitter - @skywalkerdriver 
> 
> I also hope everyone is safe, healthy and coping through out quarantine. I'm sending love to you all! <3

Ben hissed underneath her as she moved, the roll of her hips so definite against him this time, he couldn’t mistake it. She wanted it, she wanted whatever this was. She wanted **him**. Ben could feel his heart begin to race as Rey shifted her hips once again. He bought his eyes up to look at her face. He could only just make her out in the black expanse of the room and he found himself now regretting turning off the lights. All he wanted was to see her, look into her beautiful hazel eyes and get lost within them. He gripped at Rey’s thighs, sliding his hands up to her waist and pressing her down as she slowly grinded against him. A moan escaped his lips and at the same time Rey stifled back a moan of her own.

Rey ran her hands down Ben’s torso, her fingertips gliding over the lines of his defined abdominals under his t-shirt. Rey moved her hands across him just enough to guide the hem of his shirt up his body, revealing a section of skin just above Ben’s jeans. She traced the bottom of his shirt with her small fingers, her movements coursing shudders through Ben. His grip on her tightened just enough for him to will her to continue and her hands slipped under his shirt. She exhaled heavily as she made contact with his skin and before Ben knew it, she had hold of his shirt and was pulling to lift it over his head. He released her hips with one hand quickly and pushed himself to sit up as she dragged the fabric higher until it was finally removed from him and dropped to the floor. His hands returned to her body, moving to explore her back, as hers returned to his chest. Now he was sitting, he was so much closer to her and could finally make out her features in the darkness, her lips plump and needy, her hair still falling around her perfect face. Ben’s hands once again came across the racer back of Rey’s sports bra and they stilled.

“C…can I take this off?” He asked nervously, his voice catching as he realised neither of them had said anything for a while and his throat had gone very dry. His hand lay flat against the material on her back as he heard Rey swallow before stammering a quiet yes. His wrist twisted and his hand disappeared under the small garment as Rey lifted her arms above her head and he guided it upwards. The material fell from his hands the moment it was no longer on her, as did her arms, wrapping around her slim frame. Despite the darkness that surrounded them, she was afraid to bare herself to him. His hands rested on her arms gently.

“Rey, you don’t need to hide yourself,” He started, his voice barely a whisper. “You’re beautiful.” He heard a tiny huff come from her mouth. “Please.” He could practically hear the desperation in his voice as he uttered the last word but her body relaxed and she removed her arms, wrapping her hands around the back of Ben’s neck, pulling him in to crash their mouths together in a longing kiss. Ben could hear his heartbeat in his head as his hands wound their way to her breasts and he took one in each hand, stroking lightly with his thumb across her pebbled nipples. She groaned and licked at his lip, demanding entry to his tongue. She kissed him deep and hard, knotting her hands into his hair and tugging just enough for a guttural sound to escape from the back of Ben’s throat. His hands quickly returned to her hips and he gripped her waist as her flipped her over, laying her down on her bed as he settled between her legs, leaning over her. He broke the kiss, only to return his lips to her neck, working soft but needy kisses down it’s column. His hand went back to palming her right breast, as his lips trailed further down her chest until his tongue was licking the peak on her left side before he took her into his mouth. She gasped and absentmindedly rose her hips up in search of finding him there. Ben smiled to himself and switched sides, moving his lips to her other breast.

“Ben” She moaned from under him. The sound of his name from her lips brought on a fresh wave of arousal and he released her with a _pop_ , leaning up to crash his lips onto hers with a new found passion. She reciprocated the kiss harshly, her hands tangling once again into his hair as he propped himself up above her.

“I’ve wanted you for so long.” She rushes out against his lips before attaching herself back to him. He’s smiling as he moves his hips down to meet hers. From between her legs, his cock brushes against her core. There’s far too many layers between them and he’s so hard now it’s painful. Rey gasps as their bodies meet and she looks at Ben. His eyes are full of desire, so dark it’s like his pupils have completely taken over the chocolate brown that usually occupies them. Despite her insecurities, she’s almost wishing the lights were on so she could see every inch of him. _Tomorrow,_ she thinks to herself.

“Rey.” His voice is husky, desperate for her. He swallows in hopes that it will help. It doesn’t. “These have got to go.” He runs his fingers across the top of her shorts, feeling Rey squirm again when he brushes under her belly button. He hooks a finger into the floral fabric and begins pulling them down her shapely thighs, noticing the very small pink panties she’s wearing underneath, which really don’t leave much to the imagination. He practically rips the shorts from her body and his hands fly back to her hips, his thumbs rubbing the tiny material that rests there. Somehow he feels his cock get harder, how that’s even possible, he doesn’t know but it’s so painful now, he can’t wait any longer. His big fingers move straight to undo the button of his jeans, sliding the zipper down and adjusting himself on her bed so he can pull his jeans off. The moment they’re scrapping down his thighs, the pain subsides slightly. Once they’re off, he turns his attention back to Rey, positioning himself back in between her legs again. She’d pulled herself up to rest on her elbows, watching him undress and as he moved she caught sight of the way his boxers were tented, bigger than anything she’d seen before. Another gasp escaped her lips and Ben bent his face down, sinking his teeth gently into the inside of her thigh. The gasp quickly turned to a loud moan and he soothed the area with a lick.

“Ben-”

“You’re gonna have to be quieter than that Rey.”

He switched sides and did the same things to her other thigh. Rey canted her hips, hinting where she needed him the most. Ben grinned and moved his head higher up her thighs. They way Rey’s chest rose with heavy breaths, every time he made any movement, was driving him wild. She wanted him and he couldn’t believe it. He wanted to pinch himself just to check if it was a dream but there was a more pressing matter to attend to. His mouth was over her core now, he could almost feel the heat radiating from her. He pressed his tongue to cover her, over her panties. The wetness that met his tongue nearly made him come on the spot.

“Rey, you’re soaked.” One of his hands slides up her thighs and rests on her stomach, covering the entirety of her, as his tongue darts back out to met her again.

“Fuck…”

“Is this okay?” He asks, pulling away from her. She doesn’t give him an answer but instead grabs her underwear and wriggles out of it. Ben pulls back whilst she moves and the room goes still when the quiet sound of her panties hitting the floor echoes through it. She’s totally naked beneath him. His cock twitches and he takes her underwear removal as an answer to his question. Within seconds his tongue is back on her and she’s groaning loudly above him. His lips close around her, tasting every inch. “You taste so sweet.” He whispers, barely pulling his mouth away from her. His tongue comes out and licks through her folds, circling her swollen clit, causing her back to arch from the bed and another loud moan escape her mouth.

“Rey, you’ve got to be quiet.”

“Don’t… Ben… don’t stop.” Her words come out in shallow breaths, hands weaving into his hair, pulling him back towards her. He goes back to her centre, pressing his tongue into her. He works her cunt with his tongue like he needs nothing more, until his hand moves to her entrance and he’s sliding a finger into her, easing in gently. She’s squirming and groaning so he makes slow movements with his wrist, pressing his finger into her. She feels so good around him, he can’t imagine the way she’ll feel around his cock. The thought makes him spin and he adds another finger. Rey gasps and arches her back again. Her movements bump his nose into her clit and as his fingers work into her and his tongue laps at her folds, she comes. His name rolls from her lips in a muffled shout and she’s breathing heavily again. Ben leans back, removing his fingers and bringing them to his lips.

“So sweet.” He moans to himself. He’s sure his mouth is glistening from her orgasm but he loves the feel of her on his lips. He moves back to Rey’s body, attacking it with open mouthed kisses as he works his way higher until his lips are on hers. The way she pushes into the kiss almost knocks him back and instantly she’s clambering to be on top of him. He rolls onto his back and Rey positions herself over him. She runs her hands down his torso again and wastes no time pulling his boxers from him, releasing his erection, thick and heavy against his stomach.

“You’re so huge, Ben.” She mutters, wrapping her tiny hand around his massive erection. Slowly but confidently she moves her hand, creating a rhythm that Ben loves instantly. A low moan stumbles out of Ben’s mouth and he shivers, her rhythm speeding up slightly. His hand comes out to grip hers, stopping her movements. “Ben?” She begins to question.

“I won’t last long if you carry on like that.” She giggles as he lets out a breath that he hadn’t even realised he was holding. “I would actually like to fuck you tonight.” He feels her grip tighten on his cock and lets his head rolls back, letting out a sigh. She lets him go and repositions herself above him. Her thighs rest either side of his hips and he can feel the heat that emanates from her core on his cock. “Rey wait-“

“I’m clean. And on birth control.” She replies, knowing his question before he says it.

“Me too.” He say back softly. The moment the words fall from his lips, she’s lowering herself onto him. He’s glad she’s got the control now, everything is down to her and how comfortable she is. There’s a lot of moaning, groaning, whimpers and small whispers of each other’s names as she manoeuvres herself around him until he feels their hips meet and he becomes aware, he’s fully sheathed inside her. His hands are on her hips again, lightly squeezing her small body.

“Ben, you feel so fucking good. God, I always imagined it would feel good but shit-“ She rises her hips and gradually moves them back down him, “Not like this.” Ben is practically glowing right now. He’s trying so hard to hold everything in, he wants her to come first, but the things she’s saying. Fuck. The way she’s telling him she’s thought about this before. It’s driving him over the edge. He feels his cock twitch again and Rey moans before she begins moving again. Now she’s used to the size of him, she’s moving with confidence and its quick and feels beautiful. It doesn’t take long for her cunt to start clenching around him and Ben feels her coming, following quickly himself. Her thighs are shaking as she rides the after shocks of her orgasm and he grunts as his cum leaks out of him.

After a while - and once Ben feels like the world has stopped spinning - she sinks her chest down to meet his. She lays there, him still inside her, her thighs still enclosing him, her head on his chest, just breathing contently. He smiles and wraps his arms across her back. She brings her arms to drape around his shoulders and stills.

“I’m suddenly very glad that I don’t understand math.” She jokes faintly.

“Me too”, Ben replied smiling. He really was so glad he’d been allocated to help her study and also very grateful for this lockdown.


End file.
